We're Unknown
by Roxius
Summary: We may not be important to the story, but we still have feelings. Iyoten X Asta in 30 sentence. Warning: ...well, it's not THAT much of a crack pairing. Please R & R!


Title: We're Unknown

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Iyoten X Asta

A/N: Since Asta's player is actually a boy, would this make it yaoi? Actually, it might not since its their characters that are in love, not the actual players. But...this might mean that Asta's player is gay, but it really doesn't matter, since I'm still calling Asta a 'girl' in this fic.

Summary: We may not be important to the story, but we still have feelings. Iyoten X Asta in 30 sentence. Warning: ...well, it's not THAT much of a crack pairing. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Gender**

"Iyoten...you do know I'm a boy controlling a girl character, right?"

**2. Victim**

Asta caught Haseo out of the corner of her eye and said, "Heh heh...Iyoten, I think we found our next victim!"

**3. Chance**

Iyoten really hoped Asta would give him another chance, especially after that mishap in the tournament...

**4. Hair**

The short, green-haired girl gave Iyoten a mean glare and exclaimed, "JUST HOW THE HELL DO YOU SEE ANYTHING THROUGH THAT HAIR OF YOURS?!"

**5. Kiss**

Iyoten felt terribly sorry for trying to kiss Asta while she wasn't looking. Too bad for both him and his balls that Asta wasn't much of a romantic.

**6. Sense**

When Haseo caught Iyoten and Asta holding hands one day in Mac Anu, he just chuckled to himself and thought, 'I wonder which one had enough sense to finally admit their feelings?'

**7. Happiness**

After everything that's happened between her and Iyoten, Asta began to wonder if this happiness was what she really wanted...

**8. Bitch**

When Iyoten noticed how far Asta had ran ahead of him, he just smirked playfully and muttered, "Damn bitch..."

**9. Chocolate**

Asta waved the chocolate bar mockingly in front of Iyoten's face and whispered, "If you want it, all you gotta do is kiss me..."

**10. King**

When they shared their first kiss, Iyoten felt like he was king of the world.

**11. Hands**

"Dammit, Iyoten, get your hands off my butt!"

**12. Young**

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU THINK WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO NOT HAVE SEX?!" Asta shouted as her fist collided with Iyoten's face.

**13. Idiot**

As Iyoten's screams filled her ears, Asta let out a sigh and muttered, "Idiot..."

**14. Telephone**

"If you let that goddamn cellphone of yours to interrupt us one more time, I'm out of here!"

**15. Lost**

Asta knew the outcome of their battle against Haseo's team right from the beginning, but she didn't have the heart to tell Iyoten.

**16. Sex**

Cyber sex wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do. Then again, when was ANYTHING ever easy?

**17. Touch**

"Get your hands off me..." "...Sorry..."

**18. Kill**

Asta clasped her hands together and exclaimed, "So, who shall we kill today?"

**19. Waltz**

The first time Iyoten suggested they should waltz, Asta broke out into a fit of giggles. The second time, she quietly agreed to his offer.

**20. Weak**

Iyoten had once believed he was strong. Now, he knows that's a lie.

**21. Name**

"Your name's Asta, huh? I like it."

**22. Wedding**

As Iyoten watched Haseo's wedding from afar, he looked over at Asta and the wheels in his head began to turn...

**23. Peace**

Peace never lasted for long when Iyoten and Asta were around. They were trouble-makers at heart.

**24. Quiet**

On April Fools Day, Iyoten noticed how unusually quiet Asta was. Later that day, he found out that Asta's parents were killed that morning by some psycho who claimed he was only playing a 'simple joke'.

**25. Question**

"Hey, Asta...do you love me?"

**26. WTF (Literally)**

Suddenly, a fat old man in his underpants jumped out of a bush, grabbed Iyoten into a neckhold, and screamed, "DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?" Asta quickly killed the old man and proceeded to remove her clothes so Iyoten can see just how sexy she can be in the middle of public.

**27. Eyes**

One of Asta's fondest wishes is to find out what the hell Iyoten's eyes look like.

**28. Hold**

Iyoten could feel his heart beat quicken as Asta wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Please...let me hold onto you..."

**29. Sorrow**

One day, Iyoten just disappeared from the game. No one seemed to notice...except for Asta.

**30. Supernova**

"What would you do if a supernova suddenly fell from the sky?" "I would grab onto you and hold on for dear life..."


End file.
